Dark conclusions for a happy end
by Iheartmostthings
Summary: When new group of odd people come to town, Cassie has to wonder if they really are people or do they have fangs?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark conclusions for a happy end**

Cassie

It had been a month since they had defeated Black John and also nearly a month since Adam said he loved me ,Cassie thought in a daze. All the circle including Fay where in the school parking lot. It was as if he Black John had never came ,the circle was once again in power and feared by outsiders. No matter how they had tried to build bridges with them. Cassies fingers entwined with Adams and she looked up into his eyes like the sea. Sweetness and love filled Cassie, she had never been this happy not even when she had been accepted by the circle. Her life was complete and no one was going to change it.

Florence 

Florence was worried she hoped the circle would accept them , as they speeded into there new school parking lot.

''Stop going so fast Tristin stop drawing attention to us'' hissed Violet her dark brown hair blowing in the wind.

''Its hard not to draw attention too us when we have an open top car, are new and are beaut-i-ful. Your going to have to face it beautiful people get more attention then ugly people unless they are like the elephant man'' Tristin said in a harsh funny tone.

Florence gazed at all of them they were beautiful, Violet with her dark brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes , Tristin with his blond honey colored hair and cheeky smile an Lilith with her cold but dazzling face and black hair. I never used to be this beautiful when I was human thought Florence thinking of how she looked then. Too tall Florence with the hair red hair and skin as fair as snow.

Cassie

Cassie came out of her daze as a red open top car came whizzing past them. Cassie stared at it as it parked next to Adams land rover. Inside it was very beautiful people, even more beautiful then Diana. They where all pale and beautiful each in individual ways. The was one boy and three girls , the boy had honey colored hair up to his ear and and a daredevil smile like Adams and the girls each so different but similar in the way they moved. One had had shoulder length hair and hair like coco, one had a look of sadness that seemed to come off her she had high cheek bones and long black hair but the last was more beautiful then all of them she was pale like the rest and Cassie could tell that she was very tall even though she was sat in the car but it was her hair which amazed Casssie. It was curly and bouncy and very shiny and it was red, not like Suzans flame hair or Adams that was like wine it was red like a tropical bird thought Cassie.

They walked gracefully towards the circle. Towards me, oh stop being so paranoid. Cassie thought. She felt intimidated just by the way they moved. The girl with the red hair defiantly was walking towards Cassie. She griped Adams hand. He looked down at her and then towards them. The tall girl walked up to Cassie.

''Hi'' the whole circles conversations stopped they all looked at this mysterious girl and the group of people behind her. ''I just wanted to say im really sorry for your loss, Your grandmother was a very wise and lovely crone'' she said with a smile. This was the last thing Casssie had excepted for a total stranger to know her grandmother. The twins and Seans mouths where hanging open like she was a chocolate fudge cake. ''Erm sorry but have we met forbore? '' Cassie asked feeling more like the old shy Cassie then the confident bold one The girl laughed a musical laugh '' No ,sorry we haven't even introduced are selves this is Violet'' she said looking at the girl with coco hair. She beamed at her with thoughtful eyes ''Nice to meet you'' she said in a musical voice smiles to the red haired girl the was defendant traces of an English accent in there voices . Then the girl turned to the other boy and girl. ''This is Tristin and that's Lilith'' Tristin gave her a cheeky smile and Lilith just gave her a cold look of acknowledgement. ''And im Florence I met your grandmother once or twice'' Florence looked at the others in the group ''You would be Cassie I take it ?'' she asked in a sweet polite manner but Cassie just couldn't seem to like them , not that she had done anything to her but the feeling overwhelmed her and she said each word in a bitter tone ''I didn't know that was any of your business''. Everyone one in the circle looked at her in amazement this wasn't the Cassie they knew this really wasn't like her.

Florence

Florence was horrified to be treated like this. Never in her life had anyone talked to her that way for no reason. Cassie didn't look like her grandmother in her youth. Cassie was beautiful once you looked more closely at her eyes or the way her hair simmered in the light.

Florence looked at her about to say sorry for nothing but before she got the chance to Lilith talked this wasn't like Lilith she just watched the chaos. '' We haven't done anything to you so what is your problem, how can you speak to Florence like that she was trying to nice, in her way''

Florence gave Lilith a bitter the girl with the hair like light,Diana the name popped in to Florences head spoke. ''I think we should all talk at lunch don't you? Where already late for class'' Florence looked around her all the other students had gone it was only them left. Florence hadn't noticed the other circle members, she was to fixed on fufilling Mrs. Blakes dieing wish to protect Cassie. ''sounds good to me'' said a small boy , more like a mole Florence thought Sean that's his name.

She peered at all the other members Adam with hair like wine , a very noble person, Mealanie a wise girl with a deep knowledge, Chris Henderson more thoughtful then his brother , Dough Henderson the leader of the brothers, Suzan with the orange hair and seductive personality, Deborah Armstrong hard, strong but still was cruel and enjoyed hurting people not a bit like Diana who was as pure as light. Lastly she looked at Nick and as she looked at her he looked into her soul it .She quickly turned away. ''Yes that sounds good to me. Where goin to run don't wanna be even more late'' said Florence in a quick uneasy voice, she didn't like being so obviously hated by Cassie. She must be able to feel what I am she thought and at that she turned to the redbrick school.

Cassie 

As Cassie and the other members of the circle walked into the school, Adams grip on her hand loosened ''Cassie'' he said looking into her eyes. ''Why didn't you like that girl , Florence?''

She looked at him and felt like the whole world was against her. Everyone broke from there conversations at this. ''I don't known its the vibes I get of her'' she said feeling bad because maybe it was just jealously at the looks but when she thought of her she felt something more then just jealously but she felt something deeper. ''I think I know why you don't like her'' said Faye which was standing behind the group. She still hadn't been fully been forgiven for what she had done to the group. Cassie was startled by this because when Faye knew something it was ninety-five percent of the time bad. ''Stop looking at me like that Cassie, you know better then to stare'' Faye said her black mane of hair blowing in the wind ''Its because they are vampires''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey i know some of my last things didn't make sense so sorry :( but fanfiction missed out a few words. i dont know why but hope u like this one :D also i dont own anything but the plot and Florence and her friends :) and R&R plzzzz !**

Cassie 

Chris and Dough laughed so much, tears filled the corner's of there eyes''AS If'' they said together. Faye gave them a look which told them to shut up. ''Well you do know how I like dark things so I looked Vampires up. Maybe I should join them ,I think I would like to be a Vampire'' she said, her startling gold eyes scaring Cassie. ''Look aren't you meant to be in class'' said a very tart voice from behind .''Go away, don't you have better things to do then bug us?. Narr you don't have anything better to do you just want to stalk us. I can see why. We are amazing'' said Deborah in a voice as tart as Portia's .Portia stormed away, she obviously wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. She was like a spoiled kid who couldn't have there toy. ''I think we should go to class though'' said Diana her hair contrasting with the red brick wall of the school she was leaning on. ''Yeah lets just talk to them at lunch'' said Adam, to this Cassie listened.''We need to speak to them sooner, if they are vampires'' said Diana.

Florence

Florence's first class was American history, she didn't understand it. She had been born in England so hadn't learned about it. She was late because by the time they had all had finished talking to the circle and had got there new time table it had been second period. She didn't listen in the class, she just kept thinking out how Nick had looked at her and how Cassie really didn't like her. At the end of class someone stopped her as she walk down the hall. The girl was holding a piece of paper. She gave Florence it and practically ran away, Florence wanted to ask who it was from but she was to eager to she what it said.

_Florence, _

_come to the old Science block_

_**Now**_

_And don't bring your friends_

_The club_

'' What's that?'' asked a female voice . Violet and Tristin where standing behind her. ''Oh just trash'' she said ripping the note into small pieces and popping it into the bin, beside her. 'so how was your first lesson ?American History's rubbish'' said Florence trying to keep her voice as convincing as she could. ''Oh it was good I guess'' Violet said eyeing Florence. ''What was dreary doning'' said Tristin. Tristin had never liked Lilith ever, he was the oppersat of her. Him being like a ray of sunshine and her being more like a storm cloud. She loved them the same though they where like her family. ''Look I better get going, I said I would help the teacher '' she said with a smile. Then walked to the old science building.

The science building was in bad repair. Florence could smell something that smelled like chorale when she walked in. It was dim because the was boards on the windows but that didn't affect Florence she could see perfectly fine because of what she was. She looked left and right and in the corner was all of the circle. Florence had no idea what to say. Why didn't they want to talk to her friends? What did they want with her? She looked at them they stared back at her she met Cassie's eyes and could sense that her emotions where hey-wire. She looked at the other members, Adam didn't know what to think. She could tell just by his expression that he was confused but what was he confused about? She wondered. Do they know what I am? The thought of it scared her. If anyone knew they wouldn't understand. How could they. She was a killer, no matter what the circumstances where she had killed.

''You wanted to see me ''she said trying to blank out all the nasty thoughts of what might happen out of her head. ''Yes'' said Faye with a cruel expression on her face'' We know what you all are''. Florence looked at her. Then she suddenly burst into defensive giggles. ''Good observation Faye, yes you know my big secret that I'm human'' said Florence in between giggling. ''I knew she wouldn't admit it''. Faye she made flames come out of her hand. ''I think I'm going to have to use other ways to make you admit''. 'Faye you can't'' said Diana looking worried. 'actually cousin I think you will find I am'' then Faye put her hands in front of her as if about to burst the fire out of her palms but before she could do anything she was pushed away by Nick. Florence was so shocked ,Nick didn't seem to care about anything. Then she thought about the way they had looked at each other and then tingles went to her stomach. Maybe im in love with him thought she couldn't be in love, love would make her weak and weak would end up with Cassie killed. No she wasn't going to let that happen. Faye was mad and Florence didn't want to be on the wrong side of her.''I think we need to talk'' said Mealnie with a serious expression on her face. Everybody listened even Faye.

Cassie

Cassie could feel adrenalin running trough her. Cassie could feel Florence's presence the was something dark within her and Cassie did believe Faye on this one thing, she did think Florence and her friends where vampires. Cassie didn't understand any of it. The only thing she did know was that she felt a feeling of hate towards Florence. ''Well let talk too'' came a voice from the entrance. It was the cold voice of Lilith. Cassie turned her head. In the entrance of the building was Lilith looking barbaric, Violit looking stern and Tristin looking ready to throw a punch. Florence looked at Cassie and the rest of the circle they all looked confused apart from Faye. ''Yes Faye is right, we are vampires'' she looked ready to burst into tear. Adam held Cassie protectively. ''This is why we told you not to tell the'' said Lilith . Violet took Florence's hand in a supportive way. All of the circle looked scared and ready to attack apart from was scared, Florence had dark energy inside her, running through her very sole.

Florence 

''Like I said we are Vampires'' each word was a stab to her heart. ''but we aren't like what you think, we don't kill people anymore. We did ,but we found a way only to drink someone's blood with out killing and that's how we came across your grandma Cassie'' she said looking straight at Cassie. ''She help us find ways not to kill when we drank to her we owe are humanity. You have to understand we are not human we have abilities livening for ever is one of them only fire can kill us as Faye tried to demonstrate'' Florence met Fayes eyes neither looked back. ''and we can know a lot about someone's personality by looking at them''. ''and there name'' said Violet from beside Florence. Florence was glad they had came, she didn't know what she would have done without them. ''but we can also talk to spirits as you do on samhain and we spoke to your grandma Cassie. She ask us to look after a awkward silence Suzan spoke ''Well your a bit late we already got rid of Black John''. ''We know, she told us to let Cassie do it herself. No she just wanted us to look after you that's all''. Cassie finally spoke ''Why would she? I'm fine we got rid of Black John and im sure nothing could be worse then him''. Florence didn't want to tell but she knew she had the right to know. ''She told me to protect you from yourself because you are his daughter you are also a part of dark energy ''.


End file.
